The present invention relates to folding chairs, and more specifically to portable chairs having telescoping frame members which may be folded to a very compact position.
The prior art includes folding chair structures of a number of different constructions and configurations. Those known to applicant and considered most closely related to the present invention are disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. 1,440,248 of Shoemaker, 4,514,009 of Vanderminden et al, and 4,773,708 of Natsu. The patent to Shoemaker discloses a folding chair having telescoping back frame members 16; however, the legs and other frame members must be engaged by locking tabs with circular support members to maintain the chair in the erected position, and disengaged for inward folding movement to place the chair in the folded condition of FIG. 2. The patent of Vanderminden et al includes telescoping arms 21, 22 although the collapsed position of the chair (FIG. 5) is not particularly compact. Another type of folding chair, having a foot section 20 telescopingly connected to the leg side frame members 13a and 13b is disclosed is the Nastu patent.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a lightweight, easily transportable chair of the lounge-type which may be folded to an extremely compact position.
A further object is to provide a folding chair having telescopingly engaged elements forming back, seat and leg portions which may be axially moved between shortened and lengthened positions, as well as moved pivotally relative to one another between erected and folded positions, in combination with a flexible fabric body support portion.
Another object is to provide a folding chair construction of the aforementioned character in combination with a pouch in which the chair may be placed while in its folded condition for storage or transport.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.